pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: End of Time
Pikmin: End of Time is a fangame being produced by PikFan23, and would be a game for the Wii U. The game would be rated E10+ for Mild Violence and Comic Mischief. This game is about an unknown force that will destroy time if not stopped. A machine must be made in order to stop it, and the player must find suitable components for it. Plot Following the story of , Captain Olimar decided to return to the Pikmin Planet. When he arrived, all seemed normal, and spent some time with the Pikmin. He explored a bit, then left. Before he left, however, he placed a monitor high up in a tree, so Olimar could observe the planet while he was away. Some time later, Olimar was watching footage of the Pikmin when he noticed something odd. There were sections of the ground that were turning black and freezing! Knowing that the Pikmin were in danger, he presented quantum experts with the footage. To their horror, they realized that chrons – the fundamental particles of time – were mysteriously disappearing. At some point, all the chrons in the universe would disappear, and it would eventually freeze over. Olimar was determined to stop the Time Breakdown, the name given to the mass disappearance of the chrons. Unfortunately, the mechanics lacked the resources to create a machine that could stop the Breakdown, but Olimar volunteered to find some on the planet. A scientist named Frederick decided to go with Olimar in order to identify exactly which resources they needed. The next day, Olimar and Frederick departed for the Pikmin Planet. Pikmin Types All canonical Pikmin types will be returning (Rock and Winged Pikmin included), as well as three fanon types. Returning Pikmin *Red Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *White Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *Rock Pikmin *Winged Pikmin *Bulbmin New Types *Green Pikmin *Cyan Pikmin *Tan Pikmin Areas :AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm trying to think of more names for the unnamed areas, and I just can't seem to name the planets. If you have suggestions for me, please leave a message on my talk page. Thanks! A total of twenty-one areas are available for exploration; five areas are found on four planets. Pikmin Planet The native planet of the Pikmin species, this world has an enormous variety of environments. *Disappearing Woods *beach area *Glaciated Peak *Crumbling Temple *grassland area Planet #2 A hostile desert planet, with small seas and many mountain ranges. Ruins of ancient civilizations are found near the seas. It is hot year-round, and dust storms whip the planet. Due to the unfavorable conditions, your Pikmin work less efficiently. *Sandstorm Desert *Sandy Ruins *Restful Oasis *volcano area *mountain area Planet #3 This planet's surface is almost entirely covered with water, with one small continent straddling the equator and hundreds of tiny islands. However, there are ice caps at each of the poles, with mountains and glaciers. *swamp area *jungle area *river area *island area *Silvery Wilderness Planet #4 The Pikmin Planet is not so unique, as this planet also has quite a few environments as well... except there are advanced civilizations existing here! Perhaps the inhabitants are willing to share some of their technology with you. *city area *ruins - ocean *forest - deep *Explosive Geyser *Waterfall Cliff Other *Time Rift Category:Non-Canon Games